1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a CRC circuit used in CD-ROM MODE 1 or CD-ROM MODE 2, for example, in the field of communication or storage media etc. More specifically, the present invention relates to a CRC circuit for generating a CRC (Cyclic Redundancy Check) code or an EDC (Error Detection Code) code (hereinafter, these codes are referred to by a general term as an error detection code (CRC code)) and detecting an error by using the CRC code.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A CRC code word used in the CD-ROM MODE 1 consists of a fixed pattern for synchronization, data following this pattern, and an error detection code (CRC code) which is added to the fixed pattern and the data. Japanese Patent publication No. 4-81896 discloses a decode error detection circuit for detecting a code error, in which the CRC code word mentioned above is regarded as one block.
The error detection circuit disclosed in the above-mentioned reference comprises a dividing circuit consisting of a shift register to which data in a CRC code word and CRC code are inputted, a NOR circuit which receives a result output from the dividing circuit and outputs a signal indicating "no error" when all the bits in the result from the dividing circuit are "0" and a signal indicating "error" when even one bit is "1", and an initial setting circuit for setting the initial state of a register constituting the dividing circuit to the same state as that is obtained when the fixed pattern of the CRC code is inputted sequentially.